Lessons with Hermione
by Terrible person
Summary: Le retour à Poudlard pour une huitième année semble bien difficile pour certain. C'était sans compter Hermione et sa générosité légendaire, qui, sur les conseils du Professeur MGonagall, se proposa pour des leçons particulières aux élèves les plus en difficulté. Coïncidence ou pas, c'était justement ce que Draco Malfoy avait besoin.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Miss Rowling, et pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est imaginée et écrite par moi-même.

Note : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête en aucun cas **Baisers Volés** , mais l'inspiration a été plus fulgurante pour une nouvelle histoire que pour la suite de cette fiction...

En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que cette nouveauté vous plaira, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire et je souhaite vraiment pouvoir en faire un bon petit scénario! J'attends vivement vos impressions, pour connaître un peu votre avis et si cette inspiration soudaine mérite une suite digne de son nom haha !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Poudlard, septembre 1998_

Hermione Granger lança un dernier regard hésitant à l'affiche en face d'elle. Bien que l'idée en elle-même l'enchantait, elle n'était pas sûr que la retombée soit celle espérée. Il était vrai, cependant, qu'elle avait remarqué une baisse considérable concernant la motivation des élèves de son année; elle qui était, en ce début de mois de septembre, si paniquée à l'idée de passer ses ASPICS, Hermione ne comprenait donc vraiment pas d'où une telle nonchalance pouvait avoir atteint un si bon nombre de la population étudiante.

La Griffondor grimaça, lissant d'un geste énergique sa petite annonce, agrafée magiquement sur l'écriteau du Hall d'entrée. La Guerre avait sans aucun doute eu des conséquences néfastes sur le monde sorcier, et, sous la demande de son professeur préféré, Hermione s'était engagée à aider autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure toujours indisciplinée, son regard se fit plus nerveux, tandis qu'elle contemplait la feuille en face d'elle.

 _Cours particuliers pour élèves de huitième année en difficulté,_

 _Si intéressé, se référer au professeur Macgonagall._

 _Places disponibles : cinq._

 _Temps limite d'inscription : 12 septembre._

 _._

 _Début des sessions : 13 septembre._

 _Temps de la session : deux heures par semaine/ par personne._

 _Pas sérieux s'abstenir,_

 _Hermione Granger, Préfète en chef de Griffondor._

 _Et si_ personne ne s'inscrivait ? Bien sûr, Hermione savait que, si malheureusement, cela devait être le cas, Harry et Ron s'empresseraient de la soutenir en rejoignant ce projet scolaire. Mais bien entendu, les connaissant, cette séance d'étude se transformerait bien vite en séance de recopiage et la Préfète pourrait aussitôt perdre les bonnes grâces de ses professeurs.

 _Et ça_ , jamais elle ne le se permettrait.

Hermione soupira, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'évacuer la pointe de stress qui commençait d'or et déjà à la faire légèrement paniquer. Que dirais le professeur MacGonagall si elle n'arrivait pas à lui prouver sa fervente implication dans le fonctionnement de l'école ? Elle en serait tellement déçu !

 _Et ça_ , ce n'était en rien ce qu'Hermione voulait. Surtout à seulement neuf mois des ASPICS.

 _Non_ , pensa la jeune femme, la mine déterminée, _Si le professeur MacGonagall a jugé bon de me confier cette tâche, j'en serai capable !_

Un dernier coup d'œil satisfait sur son annonce et Hermione s'éloigna rapidement du hall, l'esprit léger. Ses souliers claquèrent légèrement sur le marbre, tandis qu'elle rejoignait tranquillement les escaliers, profitant de ce dernier weekend de septembre ensoleillé pour retrouver ses amis.

Ce nouveau projet d'étude allait, elle en était sûre, transformer son ultime année au sein du château.

 _Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire._

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, et Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas retourner voir l'écriteau du Hall. Elle n'était pas sûr que l'annonce ait été remarqué par les élèves puisqu'elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit de couloir concernant celle-ci.

Mais quitte à avoir une agréable surprise - elle l'espérait fortement-, la Griffondor était prête à mettre de côté sa curiosité et à attendre la date limite d'inscription pour découvrir ses inscrits.

 _Par Merlin_ , gémit-elle intérieurement, _faites qu'il y ait au moins un inscrit. Histoire que je ne me ridiculise pas de cette manière._

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ses pensées convergèrent sur Malfoy. Malgré l'entente cordiale mais toutefois froide qui s'était instaurée à la fin de la Guerre, elle était presque certaine qu'il y verrait une nouvelle manière de se moquer d'elle. _Quel idiot congénital,_ pesta Hermione, maussade _._ Ses yeux durent s'accrocher plus que nécessaire à la silhouette du Serpentard, puisque ce dernier, à quelques tables de la sienne, arqua un sourcil à son encontre, tout en la fusillant d'un regard glacial. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_.

À ses côtés, Harry sembla aussitôt remarquer son changement d'humeur car sa main exerça une légère pression sur son bras. Hermione sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées « Ne te tracasses pas autant Hermione, » Lui souffla son meilleur ami, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, qui lui fit chaud au cœur. « Tu es excellente en tant qu'enseignante. Le papier doit déjà être noir de nom. »

Le petit rire qui lui échappa eut don de satisfaire son meilleur ami, et sans réfléchir davantage, la Griffondor se servit copieusement, le sourire aux lèvres. L'atmosphère convivial de la Grande Salle eu raison de son stress, et c'est dans une ambiance plus légère qu'elle prit part activement aux discussions de ses amis.

* * *

Comme Harry le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, Hermione était loin de la réalité. Trop obnubilé par ses cours et par son inquiétude concernant l'intérêt porté à son projet, la jeune fille avait totalement _oublié_ de se renseigner auprès des élèves. Par peur d'être déçu, Hermione avait préféré ne rien savoir du tout.

Honteusement, elle avait passé les derniers jours à essayer d'éviter le professeur MacGonagall; bien entendu, elle comprenait que cette dernière puisse être curieuse de l'avancée de son projet, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il était déjà prédit pour elle qu'aucun élève ne participerait et qu'elle serait donc obligé de ranger cet échec douloureux dans un coin de son cerveau.

Pourtant, trois jours après avoir déposé son annonce, la nouvelle avait réussi à faire le tour du château. Il fut même surprenant d'apprendre que, contre toute attente, les Serpentards furent de ceux qui en parlèrent le plus.

« Je trouves cette idée particulièrement intéressante, » Répondit Théodore Nott d'une voix calme, ses yeux balayant avec intérêt le livre entre ses mains. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, pas franchement surpris. Théodore était le clone de Granger, Serpentard et masculin.

Blaise, assis sur le fauteuil de velours vert, à ses côtés, sembla avoir le même avis. « Inscris toi donc, Thédore. » Le ton narquois de sa remarque fit réagir le concerné, qui, sans aucune animosité, soutint son regard, mettant sa lecture en suspens pour quelques instants. Draco, confortablement installé sur l'imposant canapé qui siégeait au milieu de ses deux amis, passa une main distraite dans sa chevelure. Le sujet Granger n'était pas réellement intéressant à ses yeux, à vrai dire. Pourtant, il se surpris à ressentir une pointe de curiosité en vue de leur conversation.

« Vu le nombre de point commun que vous détenez Granger et toi, il serait presque normal de vous voir batifoler au détour d'une étagère poussiéreuse. » Draco eut un petit sourire, Blaise ricana. Dorénavant, Granger n'était plus synonyme des pires insultes sur le sang; mais, les vieilles habitudes restant les mêmes, les deux amis se plaisaient toujours à la taquiner.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi être d'accord avec Granger ait un quelconque rapport avec le fait de la fréquenter de cette manière. » Le ton calme que prit le jeune garçon n'attendait aucune réponse de la part de ses interlocuteurs. Pourtant ce fut au tour du jeune Malfoy de prendre la parole.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard surpris, et de l'autre côté, Théodore ferma complétement son livre pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Blaise. » Le concerné n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Draco leva la main, lui intimant de se taire. « J'ai juste dis que j'étais d'accord avec Théodore, pas que j'étais amoureux de Granger. »

Les rires des trois garçons firent doucement écho dans la salle commune de Serpentard lorsque Blaise mima un arrêt cardiaque. Il était vrai que Granger était un bon sujet de plaisanterie mais ce n'était en rien dramatique; la plupart du temps, lorsque son nom apparaissait dans une de leur discussion, le motif n'était pas méchant.

« Plus sérieusement, » Coupa Draco d'une voix imposante, sous l'œil attentif de ses deux amis « mon père m'a contacté hier pour me _conseiller_ de m'inscrire à ce fichu cours de soutien. Il ne pense pas que des notes _Acceptables_ soient vraiment digne d'un rang comme le notre, surtout si j'ai l'ambition de reprendre les affaires familiales. »

La réaction de ses amis ne sembla pas l'atteindre plus que ça; Blaise éclata de rire et dut partir un peu plus loin pour se calmer, tandis que Théodore le fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je penses que Lucius sait avec exactitude que tu excelles dans toute les matières. » Draco n'apprécia pas vraiment le ton suspicieux de son ami. Il jugea qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à répondre à une telle connerie, et son regard glacial fut la seule preuve de son mécontentement.

« Sacré Lucius, » Reprit Blaise en les rejoignant, le souffle court. « Décidément, il veut absolument que te souvienne de cette dernière année à Poudlard. »

* * *

Seule dans le Hall, Hermione était prête. Après cinq jours d'attente interminable, elle allait _enfin_ découvrir les cinq mystérieux élèves avec qui elle partagerait son savoir et ses connaissances, pendant prés d'une année. Trépignante d'impatience, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers son annonce, le cœur tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

 _Par Merlin, faites que j'ai au moins un élève !_

Ses supplications semblèrent avoir été entendu puisque ce ne fut pas un nom qu'elle trouva, mais _six_ !

Retenant difficilement un cri de pur soulagement, Hermione lut avec empressement les différentes écritures auxquelles elle faisait face.

 _Neville Longdubat_

La jeune fille sourit, complétement détendue. Elle avait presque oublié qu'un de ses plus proches amis avait d'importantes lacunes dans certaines matières. Trop paniquée par cet événement, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'évidence.

Enjouée, Hermione continua gaiement sur sa lancée.

 _Zacharis Smith_

 _Humpf._ Bon, ce n'était pas l'élève le plus apprécié, mais Hermione devait, dans tous les cas, rester la plus professionnelle possible. De plus, travailler avec plusieurs étudiants qui détenaient des difficultés dans différentes matières pouvait être aussi bénéfique pour elle. En plus de les aider, Hermione aurait l'occasion d'en profiter pour réviser ses ASPICS.

Pas le moins du monde refroidit par ce nouvel élève, Hermione continua de lire, avec toutefois une pointe d'appréhension. _Tout ne peut pas être aussi simple_ , pensa-t-elle suspicieuse.

 _Marietta Edgecombe_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Marietta était une camarade de Serdaigle très sympathique, avec laquelle Hermione adorait échanger sur les cours et les lectures qu'elles effectuaient.

 _Romilda Vane_

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille fut complétement blasée. À part lui apprendre à créer un _vrai_ filtre d'amour - histoire qu'elle n'essaye pas encore un fois d'empoisonner _ses deux_ meilleurs amis -, Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment le but de s'inscrire pour des cours de soutien _sérieux et appliqués_.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé. Si elle expliquait la situation au professeur MacGonagall, peut-être aurait-elle gain de cause, après tout.

Le moment fatidique arriva bien vite pour la jeune fille. Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, Hermione se décida enfin à regarder les deux noms restants, qui semblaient s'être battus pour une place sur son affiche. Les écritures étaient désordonnées, brouillées, et Hermione eut presque envie de rire.

Sauf que non, elle ne rigola point.

 _Cormac McLaggen_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Oh Merlin non._

Hermione les détestait. _Tous les deux_.

Le premier car, durant la totalité de sa sixième année, il n'avait pas arrêter de la mettre mal à l'aise à l'aide d'insinuations _très_ inappropriées. Hermione grogna de mécontentement, faisait fi des quelques élèves qui passèrent par là. Elle n'avait en rien oublié l'évident manque de délicatesse qu'avait eu cet empoté à son égard.

Et Malfoy. _Ah Malfoy_.

Malgré des taquineries plus légères - sang de bourbe n'était plus réellement à la mode -, Hermione n'était pas non plus sa grande amie. Pire encore, il semblait être davantage hautain, et son niveau de connerie avait l'air de dépasser un stade assez alarmant.

Mais Hermione devait faire un choix; et ce dernier serait sans retour. Préférait-elle étudier avec un jeune homme rempli d'hormones incontrôlables ou s'entretuer pendant deux heures avec un ancien ennemi ?

Malfoy était intelligent; il apprendrait vite, contrairement à McLaggen. Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionna douloureusement, cherchant une solution concrète. Elle savait qui prendre, mais cela lui faisait incroyablement mal de l'afficher, aux yeux de tous. Car bien sûr, tous les étudiants seraient au courant qu'elle avait choisi-

 _Malfoy_.

Hermione grimaça, et sans plus attendre, à l'aide de sa baguette, barra d'un coup sec le nom de McLaggen.

Elle avait fait le bon choix. _Oui,_ _Bien sûr_ qu'elle l'avait fait.

Alors pourquoi regretta-t-elle sa décision lorsque son regard s'accrocha à des yeux gris, qui l'observaient quelques mètres plus loin, étrangement animés d'une lueur de défi. Leur propriétaire semblait être _presque_ amusé de la situation, et sa pose nonchalante contre le mur indiquait qu'il n'était là que pour la faire enrager un peu plus.

 _La faire regretter un peu plus son choix._

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Granger. »

* * *

 **J'attends vos remarques, en espérant qu'une suite vous plaira !**

 **Merci !**


End file.
